Xiezhi (Zynkou "Ryese" Nephlus XIII)
Ryese Nephlus XIII is a 17 yr old boy who became the teenage revolutionary known as Xiezhi. '''It has been conirmed that he has the abilities of a Nephlim. History/Background In the early years of mankind, there existed a man named Ryese. He was a young man born with the ability to warp the essence of others. Exiled at the age of 18, he traveled the world until he stumbled upon a ruined village that ws terrorized by otherworldly beings. They called themselves the Grigori and demanded Ryese's death, but the boy fought valiantly. Ryese sumoned all of his power to bind the beings and warp them into what is now known as the Nimbus Haven. With the first fruit, Ryese became the first Nephlim and soon shared this gift with the former victims. Using his new power, Ryese would protect the village from attackers. One day, his power began to grow until his very being began to transform. He and is power became one and manifested in the form of the realm known as Haven. It was filled with it's own wondrous surroundings and beings loyal to him. As decades passed for the human race, Ryese spent time in his formless state, until he decided to regain some of his human nature. He decided to separate his sentience from the realm and return to Earth in the 21st century. He was in the form of a baby and went on to live a normal life with his name the only tie to his past. At the age of 18, Ryese was hanging out with his friends until there was a confrontation with crooked officers, who harassed them on a near daily basis for ego-boosting amusement. One day, the officers tried to beat Ryese to death for a so called "insult" and almost did until a blast of energy knocked out the cops. Ryese then disappeared into Nimbus Haven and was welcomed back by his former subjects. He eventually regained his memories and powers, then returned to Earth to save his friends. He ruled the realm that was forged by his power, ensuring that it thrived greatly. When the day of '''Triquetra Dios had arrived, Ryese used his powers to disperse Numen Dust through the Earth, so other mortal men could be part of this species. Once dispersed New Nephlim were born, either from mortal beings or from the Ether itself. He became known as "The R'Evolutionary", with plans to help mankind develop to the level of his people. The one thing that only Ryese would know is that some of the dust transported through time and space back to the dawn of man. It would bestow power to an infant child, fresh out of his mother's womb. This child would later be known as Ryese, explaining the origin of his power. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephlim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Physiology/Powers *'Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology:' Nephlim possesses the powers of both a Magi and a Nephilim, making him 1/3 Human, and 2/3Ethereal. However, Ryese's physiology is different. While having a similar physiology, his being is linked to the Realm of Haven. Whatever physical form he is in is simply an manifestation of his consciousness/sentience. **'Ethereal Form:' Due to his origins, he has a powerful body that is composed of pure Ether. ***Immortal-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is that he is immortal and physical attributes that surpass typical humans. ***Planeswalking/Teleportation:' '''He can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions ***Shapeshifting-Respawning: Because of his heritage, his body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform from even vaporization. ****Invis-Intangibility: Nephlim can shift his body to become "ghostlike". ***Xiezhi Nimbus Force: This is what he describes the collection of quintessant, and esoteric energies that he constantly generates. This allows him to perform spells that can only be acomplished by certain Deities or spirits. Because of this power, he is slightly stronger than most Nephlim. ***Reality Sight: Ryese possesses advanced senses that allow him to perceive information and energy through psychic means. His supernatural Awareness is so powerful, it allows them to perceive the connections in Reality itself. *'Xiezhi's Rune: Xiezhi Regis:' This is an ancient, personal, and powerful rune, which both forged the Numen Dust of the Nimbus Haven and was born from it. It allows Ryese to warp Quintessent energies more directly, allowing him to manipulate, or create supernatural phenomenon to a degree higher than any wielder in his family's history. It was once stated that while past wielders could ''influence the phenomenon, Ryese can command it. It has shown applications that fall under the sphere of Life, Death,'' ''Spirit. Matter/Forces, '''and Ether.' ** 'Nimbus/Halo Ether:' This aspect of the rune allows him to manipulate/generate the element of The Neo Force in it's raw manifested form. As a result his personal Neo-Plasm in the form of Nimbus Ether, an enigmatic element with the combined properties of Stardust/Plasma. He has mastered this to a degree where he can control this element to it's highest . *** Yokai Plasma/Dust: Ryese first learned to warp this Ether into the element of Plasma, allowing him to channel Electricity, Light, and Heat in one form to deliver direct, but effective applications. The element is infused with the properties of Shadow (Light and Darkness), giving it a unique appearance. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Essence_Manipulation '''Yokai Essence']:''' Allows him to alter the spiritual, mental, and physical essence/traits/powers of various beings, or objects. When using it on people, his preferred method is generating "Nimbus Markers", uniquely shaped, small stones that can be implanted into the wearer's body. They can alter the reality surrounding the wearer. With continued exposure to the stone's energy, the wearer is changed into a Nephlim. ***Nephli Spirit/Bio Using his rune, he can control the physical and spiritual aspects of his targets to make them powerful enough to help themselves. ****Resurrection: Ryese Markers can convert a person from one species to the other. He can even use this on deceased targets, resurrecting them. ****Conversion: He has used this rune to convert humans into Neo-Shifters by touch. ***Nimbus Maker/Mold: Ryese can recreate people and/or objects to improve selected aspects. ****Nimbus Fernus: Ryese can convert ambient or conjured stardust and power bestowing abilities to create esoteric weapons/tools/devices with varying powers. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Manipulation '''Nimbus Mirage]:''' As a side effect of his rune's manifestation, Nephlim can create Illusions powerful enough to become a part of physical reality. *** Yokai Realm: When his rune manifested, he found himself in his own personal pocket realm. *** Yokai Ronin: Another result of the manifestation was the automatic spawning of Rooks, auntonomous minions conjured to aid him. Category:Nephlim Category:Species: Neo-Shifters Tribe: Nimbus Xiezhi A subrace of Nephlim that came into existence when The Nimbus Relics of Aether manifested and organized into a tribe under Ryese's leadership. They assume a mostly neutral stance among Humans, using their powers to interfere with the affairs of downtrodden humans. '''Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology: Nephlim possesses the powers of both a Magi and a Nephilim, making him 1/3 Human, and 2/3Ethereal. *'Ethereal Form:' Due to their origins, they has a powerful body that is composed of pure Ether. **Immortal-Supernatural Condition: They are immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. They also possess attributes that surpass mere humans. **Planeswalking/Teleportation:' '''They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions **Shapeshifting-Respawning: Because of his heritage, his body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform from even vaporization. ***Invis-Intangibility: Nephlim can shift his body to become "ghostlike". **Reality Sight: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. ***Extrasensory/Energy Sense: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. 'Nimbus Rune: Xiezhi: The Yokai Rune of the tribe. While not as strong as their prime, wielders are still able to channel the Ether's more raw energies. This allows them to perform impossible feats. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Element_Manipulation '''Twilight Ether/Halo:]' '''Their Rune allows them to channel a unique form of Ether that takes the form of Nebula dust with mystic properties. This mainly allows them to use esoteric elements that could make magical versions of stars. ** Yokai Plasma/Force: They can generate mystic versions of Lightning and Flames, giving them vast potential for destructive applications. *** Yokai Star Storm: At their strongest, Xiezhi Nephlim can summon a storm of massive power, capable of eleiminating whole armies. ** Mythic Metal/Ores: Another form their ether can take is mystical metal that can be shaped into various weapons. * 'Nimbus Mystic: '''They can also channel the ether that flows throgh the planes of Fate and Astral concepts. ** Yokai Psionics/Fortune: The Xiezhi can tap into the ambient Psionic powers that is either around them in the mortal realm or the astral plane. This augments their already existing power to the point where they can influence the whole planet. They can also convert this energy into synchronic types and vice versa. This allows them to completely warp the minds and thoughts/emotions of the human race to limited degrees. *** Nimbus Marker: Some members of the Xiezhi can use this power to warp reality based on the desires of others. They do this by generating a "Nimbus Marker", a uniquely shaped, small stone that can be implanted into the wearer's body. They can alter the reality surrounding the wearer's life. With continued exposure to the stone's energy, the wearer is changed into a Nephlim. *** Yokai Mirage: As a side effect of his rune's manifestation, Nephlim can create Illusions powerful enough to become a part of physical reality. ** Yokai Gravity/Magnet: Using the energies, they can temporarily alter both Gravity and Magnetism to a moderate degree. Category:Nephlim Category:Species: Neo-Shifters